Karl Heinz Schneider/Techniques
thumb|250px This is the section about Karl Heinz Schneider's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Techniques Shots *'C.C. (Compact Control) Fire Shot: '''A shot done by Schneider while losing his balance because of the opponent's foul play. *'Counter Overhead''' *'Double Fire': The terrifying Special Shot of Schneider, the Young Emperor. His first Fire Shot knocks away his opponents. He then relentlessly follows up with another. *'Fire Shot': This is Schneider's trademark shot done with his dominant, right leg. A powerful straight shot, Schneider is yelling "fire!" when using it. The shot is called "fire" shot because the ball smells like fire when it's in the goal, smoke can also be seen around itCaptain Tsubasa arc, chapter 96, pages 40-41.. **Schneider sometimes combines this with a fake overhead kick to catch his opponents off-guard. He goes into an overhead kick position, but lands again without hitting the ball, and then immediately unleashes a "Fire Shot". *'Final Fire Shot: '''Not exactly different from a regular Fire Shot, this would be used as a last second resort from then center circle if Schneider's team suffer a tying goal near the end of a match. *'Neo Fire Shot': Schneider supposedly upgraded the fire shot into a neo fire shotBattle of World Youth arc, chapter 50, page 9.. thumb|176px *'Non Fire:' Schneider uses this feint shot to catch his opponent unaware. He makes as if he's about to perform a "Fire Shot" with his right leg, then turns and unleashes a curve shot with his left leg. Called ''Fire Feint in Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team (global version of Tatakae Dream Team). *'Overhead Fire': An overhead kick with the power of a Fire Shot done by Schneider. Called Bicycle Fire in Captain Tsubasa 5. *'Overhead Kick': is a way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg, rather than using, for example, a header. *'Running Fire Shot': A Fire Shot done while running at full speed. *'Top Spin Shot': A shot in which after the ball bounces, its speed increases. Volleys *'Jumping Volley': This technique is a way to shoot a ball directly in mid-air with the leg, rather than using a header. *'Fire Diving Header': He responds quickly to a low-flying ball, slamming it toward the goal with a diving header. The Emperor attack flies at the opponent's goal like a burning comet. Collective play *'Germanic Combination': A coordinated attack performed by four members of the German team. The four each utilize their own strong points―highly accurate long passes, high headers, and so forth―in order to break through the opposition's defences. *'Ryuu no Houkou (Dragon's Roar)' (with Levin and Xiao Junguang): Bayern's ultimate circulating shot, created from Levin's Levin Shot, Sho's Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou and Schneider's Fire Shot. Dribble *'Kaiser Dribble': A technical dribbling technique used by the "Young Emperor", Schneider. He runs at high speed, jumping and cutting left and right as he pushes towards the goal. *'Kaiser Tackle' (カイザータックル)Renamed as such in the games Tsukurou Dream Team and Tatakae Dream Team., also known as Rough defensive play is Schneider's trademark move where he blocks his opponent with his right leg, and as the opponent tries to pass forcibly to the side, Schneider kicks the ball with his left leg above, blowing off his opponent as the ball hits the opponent at point blank range. It is called Emperor Tackle in CT5, Kaiser Block in Gekito no Kiseki. *'Technical play': Schneider can use technique, both offensively and defensively. **'Technical dribble': Schneider runs at high speed, jumping and cutting left and right as he pushes towards the goal. It is called Phantasmagoric Dribble ''in ''Gekito no Kiseki and Kaiser Dribble in Tsukurou and Tatakae Dream Team. *'Straight Line Dribble': Schneider can use power to dribble in a straight line just like Hyuga. *'Step over feint': The user is moving his leg above the ball, to trick the one marking him into thinking he's moving the ball, while he isn'tOversea fierce fights in calcio arc, chapter 8, pages 4 to 6.. Passes *'Fire pass': Schneider's special pass using the Fire Shot. The ball kicked with his full power goes directly to his teammate with incredible speed. *'Strong Pass': This powerful pass travels at a high speed with a sharp trajectory, making it difficult to intercept. Games exclusive Shots *'Flame Flash' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Direct Fire' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Fire Drive Twin Shot' As shown in Captain Tsubasa 3, 4 & Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team: This super-technique combines Tsubasa and Schneider's special shots. It's a powerful shot with an incredible spin, and just before reaching the goal it winds and drops rapidly before striking the back of the net (it also appears in the data of Schneider campaign against All-Stars of the chapter "Junior Youth vs Germany"). *'Fire Tiger Twin Shot' As shown in Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team: A twin shot that's performed by unleashing Hyuga's Tiger Shot and Schneider's "Fire Shot" simultaneously. This powerful attack combines the strength of Japan and Germany's ace strikers. Dribble *'Cruyff Turn' (Captain Tsubasa 5) Notes Category:List of techniques